Nunca quise
by Thia017
Summary: cartas de ida y vuelta...


**Nunca quise…**

Pequeña:

Muchas veces he escuchado que los sueños más preciados son aquellos que nunca pensaste soñar.

Cuando escuché por primera vez a alguien decir eso, pensé que quien me lo decía no podía estar más errado, los sueños son sueños y son ellos los que le dan significado a la vida, pero ahora, creo que no hay nada más cierto que lo que aquella vez escuché.

No sé si fue casualidad, o fue el destino, pero esto es lo que me sucedió.

Nunca quise llorar la muerte de mi hermana, pero hacerlo me llevó a ti.

Nunca quise verte llorar, pero mientras llorabas me acerqué a ti.

Nunca quise ser un vagabundo, pero serlo me llevó a crear contigo los cimientos de nuestra amistad.

Nunca quise dejarte partir, pero hacerlo me forzó a encontrarte de nuevo.

Nunca quise ser el jefe de mi familia, pero gracias a eso pude protegerte y ayudarte.

Nunca quise perder la memoria, pero no recordar mi pasado ha sido lo mejor que ha podido sucederme, me permitió alcanzar la libertad que tanto deseaba, a tu lado, porque aún sin quererlo, fuiste tu quien me encontró y se hizo cargo de mí.

Nunca quise verte sufrir como lo haces ahora, pero deseaba fervientemente que regresaras a mi lado.

Si hay algo que sé con seguridad es que al destino nunca se le puede mandar y que sobre el corazón no se gobierna.

El destino ha decidido que mi pasado regrese, y mi corazón ha decidido entregarse a ti.

Candy, nunca quise amarte, pero aún así lo hago. Nunca quise dejarte, pero ahora debo hacerlo. Dejarte será difícil, tan difícil como es amarte.

Me voy ahora, pero quiero dejar en claro, que nunca quise…

Nunca quise…

Querido Albert:

Una carta y tu apellido es todo lo que me queda de ti. Tus recuerdos permanecen grabados a fuego en mi memoria, pero la memoria es traicionera y comienzo a creer que todo lo que vivimos juntos sucedió hace mucho tiempo, quizás incluso lo vivimos en alguna vida pasada, no en ésta, porque de haber sido esta vida la que me hubiese tocado vivir a tu lado nunca te habría dejado partir.

Eres cruel, lo sabes, no es así? Te fuiste confesándome tu amor pero jurando que nunca quisiste hacerlo.

Nunca quise, dices en repetidas ocasiones, pero no hablas de aquello que quisiste hacer.

Así que siguiendo tu ejemplo, te contesto de esta forma:

Nunca quise ser huérfana, pero siempre agradecí al destino llevarme a tu lado, porque contigo conseguí algo que siempre quise, una familia.

Nunca quise sufrir desamores, pero mientras sufría, quise regresar a tu lado, para que con tus palabras, atenciones y ternura me ayudaras a salir adelante.

Nunca quise verte enfermo, pero siempre quise ayudarte, no por tu pasado, sino por tu presente.

Aunque, debo decir, que si hay algo que nunca quise pero ahora quiero, y esto es reprochar tu partida.

Dijiste que si me sentía perdida o sola, lo único que debía hacer era buscarte porque siempre te encontraría, lo dijiste tantas veces. Dijiste que si me sentía derrotada me ayudarías a salir adelante con toda tu paciencia. Lo dijiste tantas veces… pero ahora que te necesito no estás, fuiste tú ahora quien me derrotó… sin ti, a quien se supone que debo buscar?

Dijiste que nunca quisiste amarme, pero que porque lo hacías te ibas. Pues escucha bien lo que te digo yo ahora.

Nunca quise dejarte y porque te amo te busco. Eres mi sueño recuerdas?

Si para ti nunca quise es un final, para mí será el inicio. Albert yo, nunca quise…

Nunca quise…

**Candy: **

Albert:

**Pequeña mía, porque ahora siento que en realidad eres mía, te dejé para protegerme, protegerme del dolor que causa la presencia del ser amado. Esa presencia, hermosa tortura, arrebatadora y asfixiante, que sólo se cura con caricias y confesiones de amor eterno. Me sabía destinado a sufrir por ello y no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, así que partí. Pero nunca quise, nunca quise. **

Los sueños más hermosos son los que parecen impensables, escribiste un día. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Mi más grande sueño, fue muy mío desde el principio y llegó a mí en forma de un ángel. Un ángel guardián, un ángel mortal. Dime, que pequeña no espera encontrar a su príncipe un día? Te llamé mi sueño, porque por mucho tiempo lo fuiste y aún lo eres. Tú eres aquel sueño que siempre quise realizar, pero fui tan ciega. Albert yo nunca quise no verte, nunca quise.

**Alejarme de ti fue más doloroso que tenerte cerca ****sin poder tomarte en brazos y besarte. Alejarme de ti fue la peor tortura. Creí que al poner entre nosotros distancia, podría volver a ser sólo Albert, el vagabundo, el trotamundos, el amigo. Pero, en realidad, nunca quise olvidarte, nunca quise. **

Di por sentado que siempre te tendría a mi lado y aunque siempre me preocupé por tu salud física, nunca pregunté si eras feliz. Creía que lo eras, a mi lado, pero estaba tan ocupada sintiéndome miserable por mis penas, que no me di cuenta del dolor que tu mirar reflejaba cuando mis ojos derramaban lágrimas de desamor. En ocasiones vi la sombra de la melancolía en tu rostro, pero supuse que era solamente un dolor compartido. Nunca quise ignorar tus sentimientos, nunca quise.

**Quise recorrer el mundo de nuevo, pero siempre estabas a mi lado. Traté de sacarte de mi mente, pero la paz de la naturaleza me recordaba la paz que sentía a tu lado. Así que cambié de estrategia. Seguí viajando, pero volcaba mi atención en los negocios. ****"**_**Si pienso en los negocios no podré pensar en ella**_**", fue mi lógica inicial, pero que equivocado estaba. Mientras más intentaba sacarte de mí, más te aferrabas a mi alma. Dejarte ir significaba perderme. Yo era tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Mi mente decía "**_**amigos**_**" y mi corazón repetía "**_**amigos no basta**_**". No podía sacarte de mí, porque nunca quise, nunca quise. **

Entonces me dejaste. Te fuiste cuando más feliz era a tu lado. El tiempo había ya sanado mis heridas y mis lágrimas parecían ya tan lejanas. Todo había mejorado. Todo estaba bien. Yo era feliz de nuevo y era feliz porque tú eras parte de mi vida. Intenté decirlo en infinidad de ocasiones, pero el corazón es cobarde. Nunca pude decir "_te quiero_", pero procuré demostrarlo, con sonrisas, con juegos, de tantas otras maneras. Supongo que las demostraciones a veces son insuficientes y se necesitan las palabras. Tenía miedo, miedo a saberme no correspondida. Confesarme podía significar perderte y eso nunca lo quise.

**Entonces me hiciste llegar aquella carta. Cómo lo lograste, aún no puedo saberlo. Pero con ella se encendieron de nuevo mis esperanzas. ****"**_**Me haces falta**_**" decías, "**_**me haces falta**_**". Con sólo esas palabras volví a respirar, pero aún no terminaba. Te dolía mi partida, añorabas mi presencia. Reprobabas mi decisión y pensabas buscarme. Pero dos palabras de entre todas me hicieron vivir de nuevo. "**_**Te amo**_**" habías escrito y eso fue suficiente para volver a ti. Porque nunca quise dejarte, nunca quise dejarte. **

Una carta tuya me hizo ver lo tonta que había sido. Morí un poco al saber que mi amor era correspondido, pero que nunca había sido por ti entendido. Te busqué entonces y con un poco de ayuda pude encontrarte. Yo no vi tu amor hasta que partiste y tú no viste el mío hasta que llegué a ti de nuevo. Pero había alguien que fue más observador que nosotros y sabiendo nuestra desdicha, logró reunirnos. Bendito aquel hombre, mil veces bendito. Te tenía de nuevo frente a mí. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al verte, pero no lograba decir nada. Pero no fue necesario hablar. Caminaste a mi encuentro, me tomaste en brazos. Tus labios rozaron los míos y después de un largo beso, susurraste a mi oído, nunca quise, nunca quise.

**Desde ese momento estás a mi lado y me has hecho el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra. De haber sabido que alejarme de ti me habría permitido alcanzar la gloria que ahora tengo, habría partido miles de años antes. Aunque creo que solo debí haber dicho antes un par de palabras. **

Confesiones mudas y palabras sordas. De haberlo sabido antes, te habría mirado como lo hice entonces y habría dicho aquello que tantas veces callé.

**Te amo aunque nunca quise…**

Nunca quise… pero te amo

**Nunca quise… **

Nunca quise…

Albertmanía ** ... ****A l e t h**** ... ** ... Delírio por Albert


End file.
